


More Than Just Chemistry

by brokenspell77



Category: Dryan, Emmerdale RPF, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenspell77/pseuds/brokenspell77
Summary: Ryan was on cloud nine after winning Best Soap Actor at the TV Choice Awards. Danny was bursting with pride and happiness for his on-screen partner and he's confronted with feelings he's tried to hide for far too long. Emotions boil over, truths come out, declarations are made and soon the men find themselves falling into bed and crossing a line they never thought they'd ever cross.





	More Than Just Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be straight up smut, but somehow emotions and feelings came into it and it turned into a much longer story than initially planned too. I blame it on how hot the boys looked in their suits and how adorable and cute they both were <3
> 
> I'm also giving fair warning that this is a Dryan fanfic! I know not everyone may be a fan of real person stories so turn back now if it isn't your cup of tea. If it is I hope you enjoy it :)

 

The celebration had stretched well into the early hours of Tuesday morning and plenty of champagne, beer and shots had been consumed. Ryan and Danny stumbled through the door into the blonde mans hotel room. Emmerdale had won big at the TV Choice Awards. They swept the board taking all 4 soap gongs home and the attendees from the Yorkshire based soap had certainly made the most of their dominance by partying for hours after the ceremony came to a conclusion.

Ryan was on cloud nine and still shell shocked at winning Best Actor in the Soap category and whilst being nervous and shy when making his speech he had enjoyed every moment. He had never been one for being centre of attention, always content to work hard but never throw himself into the spotlight and public eye. He battled to keep his life away from the cameras private which wasn't an easy task when starring in the biggest soap currently on British TV, but tonight he was so happy to be a focal point of the nights festivities.

Ryan collapsed onto the L shaped couch still clutching his award, ''I still can't believe I won,'' he said still dumbfounded at the turn events. He thought for sure John or Danny would win the coveted trophy. Such was Ryan's personality he thought both men merrited it more.

''You deserve it, mate.'' Danny beamed as he sat beside him. He was so happy and proud of Ryan. Danny more than anyone saw how hard the blonde worked and how talented he was. Every scene with him was electric. The connection effortless. Both always proclaimed they had excellent chemistry which the viewers thankfully seemed to believe too. ''Long overdue in my opinion.''

The chauffeur driven journey back to the hotel had sobered both men up considerably, as well as the night having a slight chill in its breeze. Danny's room was up another three floors, but whilst conversing in the elevator he found himself following Ryan to his room instead.

''I shouldn't have sat down. Can't be arsed to move now,'' Danny chuckled. His pristine suit now looking a little worse for wear. His crisp white shirt now creased and untucked with the top few buttons undone.

''Same,'' Ryan agreed as he lounged back into the cushions mirroring Danny's position. He turned his head to meet Danny's gaze. ''I won't have to steal any of your awards now.''

Danny laughed remembering Ryan's joking threat from all those months back during a press event for the highly anticipated Robron wedding. ''Nope, got your own now. Is it gonna have it's own pride of place?''

''Dunno. Haven't thought about it really,'' Ryan smiled as he looked at the sparkling award on the glass coffee table in front of them. ''My body may feel tired, but I feel far too wired to sleep.''

The hotel they were booked into was lavish and expensive, the decor sophisticated and had all the amenities you could wish for. The TV affixed to the wall was widescreen, HD and 42 inch. Their was a gym and indoor swimming pool on the bottom floor. The bathroom was ridiculously spacious and bigger than entire hotel rooms both men had stayed in previously.

''Wanna watch some TV?'' Danny suggested, ''Or do you want me to fuck off?''

''Definitely don't want you to fuck off,'' Ryan affirmed before reaching out for the remote and switching on the television. Danny suddenly stood and moved past him, ''I thought you were staying?''

''I am, but I need a piss.'' Danny explained as he disappeared into the bathroom.

''Charming,'' Ryan chuckled as the door swung shut. Although now Danny had mentioned it his bladder was close to its limit. They had both drank a decent amount of alcohol that night that was for sure. The entire Emmerdale contingent had!

As Danny reemerged Ryan slipped past him following in his footsteps. Meanwhile, Danny channel hopped, clicking through programme after programme before settling on the sports channel that only had US Open tennis on. Ryan returned tossing his suit jacket over the arm of the couch and loosening his tie before pulling it over his head. After hours dressed up to the nines it was a relief to relax he thought as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt.

''What are you taking it off for? You look good in a suit,'' Danny complimented with a cheeky wink as he looked Ryan up and down appreciatively. Truth be told it hadn't been the first time that night that he had sent an appreciative glance at Ryan's body in that dark grey suit.

''You stealing my lines?'' Ryan smiled remembering all the times his character had complimented Danny's whilst in a suit. ''You don't look half bad yourself, Danny.''

''Half bad?'' Danny feigned offence all the while smirking at Ryan. ''Cheers for the compliment!''

''Fine,'' Ryan sighed grinning. ''You look great.''

The air hung heavy and thick. Time felt elastic as it stretched and stretched. Both hung in the balance, the scales tipping one way and then the other. A massive decision on whether to take a giant leap of faith. The elastic finally snapped and Danny closed the gap pressing his lips to Ryan's. A quiet gasp fell from Ryan and Danny recoiled as if touched by fire. Fear struck like lightning, but before he could utter an apology and try to explain his impulsive actions Ryan had resumed the kiss, his hand cupping Danny's face. The men separated before Ryan dazzled Danny with a beaming smile which Danny returned before connecting their lips once more with pent up passion.

For nearly a year Danny had struggled in the mist of confusion. Somewhere a long the way he had started looking at Ryan differently. Friendly affection evolving into lust and attraction. Whilst maintaining complete professionalism and creating incredible scenes with his on-screen partner he couldn't quell the desire that coursed through his body when they filmed a romantic scene. His body would tingle when he was in Ryan's arms. Every kiss would send shocks down his body and he would have to fight against his arousal.

He had always been comfortable in his sexuality. Women had always garnered his interest, but Ryan was the anomaly. No other man brought forth any of the emotions Ryan did. No other man compared. The first time he realised he was sexually attracted to the blonde man was during the filming of super soap week at Pinewood studios. Days spent underwater and in each others company with no other cast members around had bonded them even tighter than they were before and then it bolted through Danny; after being soaked after a shared scene in the pool both men made their way to the showers and seeing Ryan strip free of his wet blue shirt and jeans made his body hum. The way his sodden black boxers clung to his rounded peachy bum, thick thighs and impressive bulge gave Danny a shock to his system. He found himself erect and scurrying off into the separate shower room where he fisted his dick, biting his lip so hard as to not alert Ryan to his desperate masturbating.

After that he descended into the denial stage. Battling his urges. Burying his head in the sand, but it was futile when confronted with scenes with Ryan week in and week out. Months passed before Danny caved and embraced whatever it was he was feeling. He refused to analyse it or look too deep. He kept it simple in his mind; Ryan was great looking lad and he appreciated that fact more than he usually would.

End of story.

Tonight though he was helpless. He was so happy to see Ryan stood on stage with the award in his hand. His pride unparalleled. Seeing Ryan looking so nervous and hearing the slight waver in his voice during his speech made Danny's heart race and the only thought running through his mind was how cute Ryan was. With certainty Danny knew he had fallen for him.

''Told you I liked kissing you,'' Danny grinned referencing their interview earlier that night on the red carpet. Ryan gave him that gorgeous smile that made Danny melt more and more. ''Is this OK?''

Suddenly overwhelmed by the enormity of their actions Danny needed the reassurance. They had crossed a line. One that could have far reaching repercussions. Despite the thrill and the need to continue and explore whatever it was that had ignited between them their friendship was cherished and he wanted it to be preserved.

With a shy smile and a blush creeping onto his face Ryan nodded, ''Yeah, I'm more than OK. If you are?''

Danny beamed and made a bold move by straddling Ryan and planting a bruising kiss on his lips. Ryan's strong hands grabbed at his waist and without realising being far too consumed with one another they had made it to their feet and traversed the room before tumbling onto the king size bed.

Clothes were quickly strewn over the cream carpet and it hit both men how natural their actions felt. Whilst nervous there was no hesitation, they were slaves to their unchained lust. Danny unbuckled Ryan's belt and unzipped the trousers that fitted perfectly around Ryan's pert bum. All night Danny had to keep averting his gaze from the enticing globes of Ryan's ass and that was compounded further when confronted by the front view. It wasn't the first time Ryan's bulge had made his mouth run dry and his heart hammer in his chest. Tonight however his eyes kept drifting and fixating.

''These have been driving me crazy all night,'' Danny affirmed as he pulled them off Ryan's long legs. ''You know your arse looks amazing in these.''

''Shut up.'' Ryan playfully shoved feeling self conscious despite the compliment.

''It did. Not to mention...'' Danny gestured toward Ryan's crotch and couldn't help the swell of affection for the man as his cheeks flushed an adorable deeper shade of red. Danny bit at his lip noticing that the bulge Ryan sported in his boxers was much more prominent and impressive now he was hard. And the pleasure he felt knowing it was down to him made his own erect cock throb. ''Are you sure about this?''

Being the aggressor thus far brought more nerves to the surface for Danny, but any uncertainty was erased when Ryan surprised him by flipping their position. His long frame stretched out over him both arms pinned against the sheets as Ryan stole his breath away with another heated kiss. Their tongue clashed and swirled and dexterous fingers slid over Danny's stomach and hooked themselves into the waistband of his underwear. Gasping for air he aided Ryan by lifting his hips high and then he was naked, hard and leaking pre-cum and as Ryan looked him up and down the first wave of shyness washed over him. He quickly swallowed it down and stripped Ryan of his boxers too and seeing Ryan's thick manhood spring free and slap off his toned stomach brought forth a moan of appreciation from Danny's lust addled mind. He felt his dick appreciatively pulse at the glorious sight in front of him and more pre-cum dripped from the slit of his engorged dick. He stroked his thumbs over Ryan's hips, squeezing appreciatively at the cheeks of his ass and pulled the blonde man flush against him, spreading his thighs so Ryan could fit between them. The close proximity caused their cocks to brush against one another and Ryan sighed against his lips in arousal.

''Feels good,'' Ryan whispered.

''Really good,'' Danny replied unable to keep the smile from his face all evening. ''I've got a condom in my wallet,'' he uttered quietly unsure of how far Ryan was willing to take this. Danny was on such an erotic high that he felt ready for anything as long as it was with Ryan and he wanted it too.

Ryan pushed back onto his knees before turning direction to lean over the edge of the bed to find Danny's discarded checkered blue trousers. Once the condom came to hand Ryan turned to find Danny fisting his cock and staring at him.

Caught red handed Danny smirked. ''Was just admiring the view,'' Danny shrugged without regret. Ryan's ass was inviting and an enjoyable vision to behold.

''Oh is that how we're doing it, is it?''

Danny sat up and shuffled over to Ryan on his knees and smashing their lips together once more. He couldn't get enough of feeling Ryan's pink plump lips against his own. ''You're the award winner, I say you choose.''

Ryan laughed and kissed along Danny's stubbled jaw back to his lips. ''Does it have to be one or the other?'' He asked bashfully.

Danny's cock throbbed. That was an idea he definitely supported. ''No, that sounds good to me actually.'' Danny rooted around the bedside drawers and placed a bottle of lube into Ryan's palm. ''Come on then Mr. Best Soap Actor, show me what you can do.''

Danny slipped his tongue into Ryan's mouth, despite the confident exterior and the bravado he felt apprehension sink in. In no way was he wanting to stop, but sailing in uncharted territory brought a whole new set of nerves that he hadn't felt since he lost his virginity as a teenager.

A lubed finger ran over his puckered hole and he took a sharp intake of breath as it slipped past the tight ring of muscle. It wasn't painful, just foreign. Ryan kissed him, successfully distracting him as another finger sunk into his ass up to the knuckle. Ryan opened him up expertly, brushing his spot every so often emitting low moans that were swallowed up by their passionate kiss. Danny's hand ran through the short hair at the nape of Ryan's neck whilst the other curled around his shaft wanting to pleasure Ryan just as much as his partner was him.

Danny's body felt on fire and he was content to remain in the flames. The intense gaze of Ryan's beautiful green eyes kept him calm as the head of Ryan's cock ran over his entrance teasingly. With a decisive push Ryan slipped inside his tight heat and Danny bit at his lip to keep himself from releasing a painful cry.

''You OK?'' Ryan attentively asked. He could see the creases on Danny's forehead and his tightly shut eyes. ''I'll pull out.''

Danny wrapped his strong legs around Ryan's hips keeping him where he was. ''No don't!'' He begged. ''Just give me a minute.'' Danny tried to relax, Ryan aiding him as he peppered kisses over his neck and chest whilst gently stroking his dick. The pain quickly subsided and Danny eagerly gave him permission to continue.

With shallow thrusts Danny found himself adjusting and it wasn't long before he was asking Ryan to pick up the speed and his force. Ryan moaned deliciously when he bottomed out with Danny's channel clenching around his aching cock. It was music to Danny's ears and he wanted to hear it again.

He pushed at Ryan's shoulders, the man slipping out of him as he manoeuvred him onto his back. He wasted no time in straddling Ryan and sinking back down in one gliding motion onto his cock. Danny threw his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as Ryan pushed against his prostate. A long drawn out moan echoed in his ears that he assumed came from him. It spurred Ryan on as he thrust his hips meeting Danny's downward motion. Ryan reared up planting kisses on Danny's toned chest, licking and sucking his nipples and nibbling at his throat lost completely in the throes of passion.

''Fuck, Ryan!'' Danny moaned, ''I'm close.''

Ryan's large hands found their way to Danny's butt taking a generous squeeze of his cheeks, spreading them open and Danny keened at the action his mind conjuring up images of how Ryan's dick looked disappearing inside of him. He took a rough hold of his dick and jerked himself off at a rapid pace.

Danny looked down at Ryan's flush form, his green eyes sparkling and his sweaty brow and he came completely undone. With a guttural moan he erupted, his cum spurting out into thick pools over Ryan's stomach and his hand. He rode Ryan throughout his orgasm wanting to satiate his lover too and with his hole fluttering constantly in the midst of his own climax he drove Ryan over the edge. His name burst from Ryan's lips as he felt the older man clutch his cheeks tighter, nails digging into the meaty flesh and it dawned on him that he never wanted the night to end.

Their forceful motions slowed to a gentle rocking as they came down from their ecstatic high. Danny collapsed forward, head nestling into the crook of Ryan's neck. Comforting hands ran up and down his spine and he kissed tenderly along Ryan's skin before meeting his lips and tongue in a loving embrace. As their eyes flickered open they smiled affectionately at one another as their foreheads and noses rested against each others. Danny whimpered as he felt Ryan's softening penis slip out of him, he felt strangely empty and he rolled off of the older man slumping back into the pillows strewn along the headboard.

Ryan sat up, removed the condom and tied it off before disposing of it. Danny smirked seeing the remnants of his smeared cum dotted over Ryan's body and suddenly he felt slight disappointment at not experiencing the feeling of Ryan cumming inside of him without a condom between them. Ryan came back to the bed laying on his side as he snuggled up to Danny placing a soft kiss on his lips.

''No regrets?'' Danny queried feeling scared of what the reply would be, but still needing to know the answer.

Ryan's eyes flickered down to the ring on his finger and Danny saw the conflict within the green pools. It was all about to come crashing down around them. Reality and the enormity of it all closing in. ''I should, but I don't. This isn't me...I don't do this.''

''I know.'' Danny cupped Ryan's face turning his head toward him. ''I know. I promise this is between me and you. No one else will ever know. It was a one time thing. End of story.'' Danny assured him trying to quell the disappointment rising inside.

''That's the problem, I don't want it to be a one time thing.'' Ryan whispered into the night. His eyes transfixed to the ceiling. He couldn't meet Danny's eyes whilst he bared his soul. ''I've wanted this for a while. I tried to hide it. Tried to forget it.''

''I've wanted this too, Ryan. For a year I've wanted this. Wanted you.'' Danny laid his heart on the line. ''You're amazing! You know that, right?''

''No, I'm not.'' Ryan mumbled, but he looked back over at Danny and saw nothing but sincerity staring back at him. ''Tonight has been incredible.''

''Yeah, well you deserved to win.''

Ryan shook his head. ''Didn't mean that. That was great, but tonight with you was incredible. It's going to sound selfish, but I don't wanna lose you. Lose this.''

''Me either.'' Danny kissed him trying to pour every emotion into it. ''I...I love you, Ryan.''

''I love you too.'' Ryan beamed at the shared declaration. ''This is complicated, huh?''

''Very,'' Danny agreed. ''But how about we just set the complications aside for now and just enjoy the night?''

''Sounds good.'' Ryan tugged Danny into his arms breathing him in as they cuddled naked on the bed with their bodies entwined from head to toe.

''Ya know you did say earlier that you didn't wanna choose...'' Danny trailed off seeing Ryan raise his eyebrows in understanding.

''Oh yeah, I did didn't I?'' Ryan chuckled as Danny nodded and laughed with him. ''Sure you're up for another round?''

Danny rolled his hips his rapidly stiffening cock pressing against Ryan's stomach. ''Definitely,'' Danny affirmed with a devilish smirk as he moved between Ryan's legs and took his half hard member into his mouth. The musty smell and taste of pre-cum overloaded his senses and he felt his dick pulsate and he knew without a shadow of doubt that he couldn't live without Ryan now he had the smallest taste of life with him.

Soon Ryan was on his hands and knees moaning with wanton abandon as Danny licked and kissed at his convulsing entrance. Danny's beard was a strange yet arousing sensation against his skin and he bit into the pillow to prevent his moans getting far too loud. His body hummed with desire, an arousing moment that he never wanted to give up. Despite both being novices when it came to sex with men they seemed to discover their chemistry extended far beyond when just the cameras were rolling.

Their bodies were in sync, so finely tuned that when Danny pushed into him Ryan's hand reached back only to find Danny's half way toward his already. They clutched each others tightly as Danny placed comforting kisses along his arched spine. The younger man leant over him, his chest meeting Ryan's sweaty back as he licked and kissed at his neck. He teased Ryan, nibbling on the lobe of his ear before letting his hot breath ghost over his neck sending a shudder from head to toe.

''You are so tight, baby. Feels so good.'' Danny marvelled hotly. Being inside Ryan was incomparable. Sex had always been enjoyable, but for the first time in his life he felt emotions tied into it. That sex was more than just satisfying his needs. It sounded cliche, but with Ryan it felt important. It felt special. It was earth shattering. Life changing.

Ryan's free hand gripped onto the crisp white sheets clawing at it as tendrils of pleasure overtook him. His cock was rock hard and continuously dripping pre-cum on the sheets beneath him. His knees slid further apart as Danny rocked gently inside of him. It felt like they were meant for this. That they were made for each other.

It had been a long time in the making them finally crossing that threshold of friends to lovers. They always seemed destined to end up here. Deep down both had known their immediate connection and strong chemistry held more than just a friendship within it. At some point they knew they would have to confront issues. A frank and difficult conversation loomed on the horizon. Both men weren't blind to that fact, but for now within the safe haven of the lavish hotel room they focused solely on the present; losing themselves in each other.

......................................

**Author's Note:**

> *posts and hides* Majorly apprehensive about this story!!!
> 
>  
> 
> If you wish you can follow me on Twitter @brokenspell77


End file.
